People and groups attempt to communicate with each other through a great variety of communication technologies, many of which are incompatible. It is unusual that a single communication technology or methodology is used by all members of a group, such as a social or professional network. Typically, communication technology preferences within a group are as diverse as the members of the group. Personal communication preferences may include text messaging, instant messaging (IM), e-mail, cellular voice mail and cellular communications, Twitter™, Facebook™, social network postings, blogs, as well as the public switched telephone network (PSTN).
Today, communicating with all members of a group typically requires that each member use the same application or tool. Alternately, separate communication networks and means may be used to attempt to reach all group members via their communication preferences. This is time consuming, error prone and limits a member's flexibility in changing preferences, as well as their ability to opt-in (choose to participate) and opt-out (choose to not participate) as desired.
Therefore there is a need to be able to communicate through a single point to a group over multiple communication methods or networks that may not be compatible, where individual members of the group manage and maintain specific communication preferences.